Tommy Talks (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 4
The next morning went on like normal Tommy woke up as he went to use the potty and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Tommy had made up his mind that he wasn't going to let Reptar disappear so he wasn't going to say anything to anyone. Tommy went over to the table, and sat in the chair as Didi sat a bowl of Reptar cereal in front of him. "Here you go sweetie," Didi said sitting the bowl in front of Tommy Stu had figured, after listening to what happened yesterday from Lou, Lulu, the Deville's, and the Finster, everytime that Tommy would see Reptar he would say the word. However Tommy didn't say anything, he just grabbed the spoon and began eating the cereal. Stu sighed, he thought that maybe if Tommy saw the Reptar cereal he maybe would've said Reptar to them. The rest of the morning was pretty normal except that Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi weren't there since each of their families were visiting relatives for the weekend. Tommy was quit the whole morning as he didn't say anything, even when Dil asked if he wanted to play with him, Tommy just shook his head 'no'. He even let Dil watch Goober on TV since he didn't want to watch Reptar and accidently say Reptar to the grownups and make Reptar disappear. After watching Tommy's behavior, Didi was starting to become concerned. "Stu I'm worried about Tommy, he doesn't seem to be himself lately." Didi said "Relax Didi, I think I know what's wrong with him. Remember how Pop told us that Tommy started saying his first word when he wanted Reptar cereal but couldn't have any and Betty told you that when they took the kids to see that Goober movie, Kira found Tommy in the hallway trying to find the Reptar movie and started kicking and screaming when he couldn't go see the Reptar movie and because of that they had to leave the movie an hour early?" Stu asked "Yes, I remember," Didi answered "All Tommy wants is some time with Reptar since he couldn't have Reptar cereal when he was with Pop, and he couldn't go see the Reptar movie he wanted to see. Maybe if we give him that time with Reptar he will say his first word, which is Reptar supposedly. " Stu explained "You may be right Stu, it's worth a try." Didi said Stu then walked over to the couch and picked up Tommy, who was sitting next to Dil, as they were watching Goober the Gopher on the TV. "Come on champ we're going to the park." Stu said picking up Tommy as Stu walked out of the front door. Soon Stu arrived at the park as he took the Reptar wagon out of the car as he sat Tommy inside and pulled the Reptar Wagon through the park. Tommy of course didn't say a word as he rode in the wagon through the park until it was around lunch time. Stu soon brought the Wagon back to the car as he put it in the trunk and sat Tommy in his car seat as they stop and gotten someting for them to eat for lunch. After lunch Stu had driven to the Toy Store so he could get Tommy a new Reptar doll, for he and Didi noticed that his had gone missing after looking throughout the house for it. "Let's see if we can find you a new Reptar doll champ." Stu said as he took Tommy's hand as they went inside the toy store After looking around the toy store for a bit Stu finally found the Reptar toys as he got a Reptar doll that looked exactly like Tommy's. Tommy then noticed the Goober stuff nearby as he went over and saw that the Goober movie was there as he grabbed it from the shelf as he then walked back over to his daddy showing him the movie on video tape. "You want to get this for Dil champ?" Stu asked as Tommy nodded before Stu took the tape After buying the Reptar doll and Goober movie, Stu gave Tommy the Reptar doll in the car. Tommy, yet again, didn't say a word he just kind of curled up with it in his car seat as he took a nap. {Back at the Pickles Residents} Stu had just pulled up into the driveway as he took Tommy, who was taking a nap, and the Goober video inside as he went upstairs and put Tommy in his bed. Stu went back downstairs to find Didi and Dil in the kitchen; Didi was getting dinner ready. "How'd it go Stu, did Tommy say anything?" Didi asked "Not a peep out of him even after I got him that new Reptar doll. He wanted to get Dil something as well, the Goober the Gopher movie, the one that they had to leave early from yesterday." Stu said showing Didi the tape as Dil clapped and laughed when he saw the Goober movie "Well why don't you let Dil watch the movie while I get dinner ready, that was awful nice of Tommy to get the movie for Dil after they had to leave early and miss the ready of the movie." Didi said Stu then picked up Dil as he sat him on the couch in the living room as he put the videotape in. "Now you can watch this while I go get something for Tommy." Stu said as he left the room and out the front door (Dil's POV) After my daddy left the room I reached over for the clicker which was nextest to me as I made the movie go faster since I already sawed the beginning. I soon saw where i last sawed the movie as I played it again. I still wondered if Tommy was ok, he was not talking to nobody's or playing with mes. I was happy that he gots me the Goober movie after he mades us leaves the movie early but he still was not talking. (Normal POV) Tommy was still sleeping since he got home but he was having a bad dream. Tommy was dreaming about Reptar disappearing after Angelica, in the dream, tricked him into saying Reptar to the grownups. (Tommy: Dream POV) Of course I knewed this was a dream since everything was all funny and stuffs. There was lots of Reptar stuffs around me. I then saws Angelica breaking something that looked like my Reptar doll. "Angelica, stop breaking Reptar!" I shouted to Angelica as the Reptar stuff disappeared around me "You don't have to worry about that Tommy, Reptar is gone forever and forever and everything with Reptar on it will disappear everytime you say Reptar." Angelica said to me as she laughed I then saws all the Reptar stuffs in mine and Dilly's room disappear and all the Reptar cereal at the store disappear too. I then saw the Reptar movie disappear at the movie place. I then woked up when my daddy came and gotten me (Normal POV) Stu had gone out to the video store and got the Reptar movie that Tommy wanted to see, Reptar V.S. Armadillo Dave and soon returned home right when Dil finished up the rest of his movie. Stu had went upstairs to get Tommy as he woke him up. "Hey there champ, I got a big surprise for you." Stu said picking up Tommy. Go To Part 5 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Talks Chapters